Miami (Location)
"Welcome To Miami!" - The welcome sign at the start of the game. Areas This is the list of areas to look and explore to. "Grand Venture" Casino "Originally Veronica's and Mason's Casino before she died, it held up for several years. You could gamble anything and somehow won most of it. They tried to make all the customers happy, until a fateful night that Mason and Poly can still remember till this day. It shut down lafter Veronica was found dead in some unknown location. Mason won't leave the Casino back to his house, nor cares about his own health." Task Force Delta's Landing Base "A Military base basically, right near the Miami International Airport. They always stay up with finding anything that doesn't seem like they want it to be, which we know isn't much of a good sign. Some members of a Resistance tried to raid the base, which was pretty much impossible due to the public watching and the high security. They have wires everywhere, but we have places to hide from the enemy's eyes." "A Sweet Delights" Jazz Club "Owned by Mason's Ex, Lisa Ramirez, a sit in listen to jazz type club, not much people go to it alot due to the new curfew system in place by the State government, which was supported by TFD. Mason sometimes goes over there to try to clear his mind, but Lisa tries to slide in near to him to grab his heart once again, however sometimes doesn't work, sometimes it does. However, let's not going into his love life, the place has something special, it has an underground sector which connects all around the city, which is good for transport hidden, so let's keep that in mind." The Subway "It's one of the only regular trains in Miami, since all of the rest are Hover Trains, so just in case we don't want to be seen by police or anyone else, it's a fair match. We do spot some TFD and thugs every now and then. But, we get off a free group most of the time. The train conductor is on our side of taking down Chronos, so don't worry about paying for the seats." Evandrus Maria's Boxing Ring "I haven't got much information, but Evandrus Maria is one of Chronos's thugs, so if we even step foot in there, we are dead meat. So try not to pay attention to that boxing ring unless you really have to explore in there." Mason Calvin's House "Mason's house hasn't been touched in about 5 years, and he goes to his every now and then, but he gave Veronica's and his house to poly if she needed to, which she turned it into an Operations bases, I will explain a bit later in the briefing. It was basically an normal house until Poly did some "remastering" on it." Veronica's Old House - "I better not explain since Mason is around and we don't want another shoot out in here, do we?" Poly's Operations Base "Our little side ally, and don't call her "little" since that would piss her off, She has cracked all of TFD's wires in and out of the city, and she has armed units all over the city, including some spies. So we should come with some help time to time, however she cannot provide help from out of the U.S, so when we are out of the U.S, we are going in blind." Boss Battles Not done yet. Pictures None atm, the Miami portion has not been done yet. Category:Story Category:Locations